Mirrored Love
by HowAboutThat
Summary: Mistoffelees is tired of being set up on dates by his Uncle Bustopher... but one day he finds someone interesting. Who will it be? Rated T for... well, there are reasons, but I'm not willing to tell... it's near the end, that's all you need to know and that's where the REAL humor kicks in. ONE-SHOT


HAT: Since the random pairing generator had said Mistoffelees/Quaxo, I'm DOING IT! At first it was gonna be a Tantomile/Tantomile, but I decided to go with this one... you know, it works better in my mind. I said if I saw this one at all in the random pairng generator, I'd do it... (I was looking for someone to put Skimble with in one of my stories... it took a while). Well, anyway... ENJOY!

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot... not even the characters. There are **_**no _OCs at all in this story... for once._**

* * *

Mistoffelees walks into his den, frustrated at his uncle, Bustopher Jones. This is the fifth time in a month that his uncle's set him up with a "charming and sophisticated queen" that "is beautiful beyond compare" and he doesn't know _why _he continues to go out with all of these queens. He's sure that soon he'll gain Tugger's reputation if this keeps up. Well... Munkustrap has a bit of a heartthrob reputation as well, but he doesn't flaunt it like the Maine Coon. Mistoffelees wonders if he already has the reputation.

He shakes his head and plops onto his couch, groaning in frustration. He doesn't know if he can take much more of this anymore. It's getting stressful and he knows this because as he slowly makes his muscles relax bit by bit that beautiful pain of his back finally going into a fully relaxed position comes as he sighs in relief when ... and then a knock on the door.

_Great! I have to get up now! _He thinks with a loud grown and pushes himself up to stand and walk to the door and opens it to see his little sister, Victoria, who he can't be mad at... but he can be irritated with her. "What do you want, Snow?"

She frowns. "I told you not to call me that, Sparkles," she retorts.

He waves this off and shakes his head. "What do you want?"

She brightens. "I was wondering if you could help me pick a collar for my date with Plato tonight."

_Ugh! As if my night couldn't get any worse! _He thinks with a groan and shakes his head. "No, no, no! First off, I don't like the thought of you dating, and second, I'm not a queen, so don't come to me with advice for things like that."

"But everyone else is busy and you're the only other one that I can trust to tell me if I look good or not."

He observes her with dark eyes before sighing and backing away, opening the door wider. "Fine, come in."

She grins and rushes in and after twenty minutes of going through each collar (pink, light blue with diamonds, pink with diamonds, light blue bow, pink bow, lavender bow, lavender collar, ect.) and he rubs his temples until he points to the pearls at last.

"That's the best. Now take all your collars and leave me be," Mistoffelees says.

She smiles, hugs him and purrs, warming him up on the inside in the slightest. "Thanks. You're the best big brother ever."

He purrs. "You say that to Munkus and Tugger too," he reminds.

"But with you I really mean it."

He grins broadly. "Yeah, yeah yeah... enjoy your date with Plato, but not _too _much."

She rolls her eyes. "Yes, Misto. I'll see you later."

"Mhm," he nods, stretching out on the couch and relaxing. "See ya."

After a few minutes of being relaxed he gets up and walks into the kitchen area and gets a quick drink of water and sees the mirror. He sees the most peculiar thing. His eyes, in the mirror, are sapphire, and his face has two lines under his eyes as well as the fact that there's not a black mark on his fur like a tie. He blinks, rubbing his eyes and then focuses again to see his usual reflection. He gets another drink of water, figuring he hasn't gotten enough sleep and is in desperate need of it. He glances in the mirror and then sees the same image as before and he walks closer and puts his white paw on the glass and the reflection has a black paw.

"_Took you long enough to notice me,_" the reflection says.

Mistoffelees jumps back. "Who... who're you?"

The reflection smiles, "_I'm Quaxo,_" he replies. "_And you're Mistoffelees._"

"How do you know my name?"

"_I've been watching you... you never noticed before, so I've just been... observing in my free time,_" explains the off reflection with a smirk, not one like Mistoffelees' though, it's different. Maybe, Mistoffelees decides, it's because his face is a little less pudgy. "_You're a very interesting tom, I must admit._"

Mistoffelees doesn't know why he blushes, but he does, causing his reflection to smirk. "I don't know about that."

"_Well you are... pretty cute, too._"

_Is he hitting on me?_ Mistoffelees wonders, not completely opposed to the idea. "I don't know about that..."

"_But you are._"

"Well... thanks. You're pretty cute yourself."

Quaxo smiles. "_I'd love to spend more time with you when you wake up... maybe tomorrow when you're free? Go to a mirror, any mirror, and say my name three times while spelling my name and then say your name so I know it's you._"

Mistoffelees nods tiredly. "Okay, that sounds doable. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," the sapphire eyed tom says with a twinkle in his eyes before he winks and Mistoffelees' reflection replaces it.

_I think I'm going to like talking to Quaxo..._

-TIME SKIP!-

After a few weeks of spending time with Quaxo, Mistoffelees finds himself having thoughts, or rather, fantasies. He wants to know what it's like to feel Quaxo and what his lips tastes like, but he doesn't know. Mistoffelees sits in a secluded area, affirmative that no one will enter his home and he summons Quaxo and he's greeted with a smile, as always.

"_I was wondering when you'd call._"

"I would've called sooner, but I had to keep Jemima from going on a date."

The almost reflection laughs, "_I can imagine. How was your day other than that?_"

Mistoffelees shrugs. "Nothing much. My brother dragged me to surprise Bombalurina and Uncle Bustopher set me up on another date." Quaxo gets quiet. "Are you okay?"

"_Yeah,_" Quaxo says with a light smile, his sapphire eyes cast downward. "_Um... how'd it go?_"

"What?" the dark eyed tom asks.

"_How'd the date go?_"

"Horrible. She wouldn't stop talking, not only that, but she was ditsy and rude," the bowed tux complains, making the bowless tux perk up.

"_I'm sorry..._"

Mistoffelees narrow his eyes and leans forward, observing Quaxo's face. "No you're not... what's really up?"

Quaxo blushes and shakes his head. "_Nothing._"

"You're a terrible liar."

"_It's nothing._"

"Come on, tell me. I promise I won't judge."

Sapphire eyes observe him before a sigh. "_I... I don't like when you go on dates..._"

Mistoffelees tilts his head. "Why?"

"_I- um... I kinda, sort of... like you a bit more than a friend._"

Mistoffelees blinks. "Really?"

Quaxo sighs. "_Yeah, and I understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore, but I-_"

He stops when Mistoffelees moves forward and puts his lips where Quaxo's is on the mirror and something unexpected happens... Their lips actually meet. Mistoffelees is surprised at how warm and delicious Quaxo's lips are and he loves that he's able to do this. Suddenly he hears someone entering and pulls back and whirls around, shocked and Quaxo quickly disappears to be replaced with Mistoffelees reflection. Mistoffelees is horrified to see his older brother, the Rum Tum Tugger, standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his amber eyes.

"Conceded much? Or maybe practicing for a lucky queen?"

Mistoffelees frowns. "What do you want?"

"Jemima said she needed you."

Mistoffelees nods. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

"She says it's an emergency that only you can help with."

"What type of emergency."

"She wouldn't say."

With that say Mistoffelees takes off, catching sight of Quaxo winking at him. Mistoffelees rushes into Jemima's den and she's crying. He notices the smell of blood and wonders what's wrong with her, unable to find a wound as he looks at her.

"What is it, Jem?" he asks, going over and hugging her.

"I-I'm bleeding," she says.

"I know that, but from where?"

"M-my... I don't know what's wrong with me!"

Mistoffelees notices blood only on her legs and nearly freaks out. "Oh crap! Let me get Jenny, she'll know what to do!"

Suddenly Munkustrap bursts in. "I smell blood... oh!" the silver brother blushes. "That..."

"What's wrong with me Munkustrap?" Jemima demands.

Munkustrap shakes his head. "I don't think I should tell you... um, it's more of a... Jennyanydots question."

Later that night Tugger's informed on what happened and he faints at their baby sister growing up and Mistoffelees can't stop himself from twitching. He wouldn't even tell Quaxo why he was twitching, just hinted that his baby sister was growing up.

"_How about we get your mind off of that?_" Quaxo asks with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Mistoffelees smiles. "I think that's a fantastic idea."

* * *

HAT: Well... that happened. I had no idea what I was doing except the general idea, but Jemima's... well, that wasn't something I was planning on adding... or Victoria's collar choosing either. Things get added when I start writing. Hope you enjoyed... and if you don't know what Jemima's going through, don't ask, especially if you're a young boy.

Jemima: Stupid-

HAT: *covers Jemima's mouth* Don't say it! Just say what you said you'd say, please.

Jemima: Please review... DON'T GO INTO THE BLACK... hole... Mungojerrie! Get the rope, barbecue sauce, trench coat, and fake vampire teeth!

Mungojerrie: I'm going to tie her to a post to keep her from jumping into these black holes! Doesn't she understand that they're dangerous? And I _hate _this one! I nearly got my fur burned last time.

Jemima: We all do, but Admetus refuses to come back in.

Admetus: Damn straight, I'm not going back in there.

Mungojerrie: Wimp.

Admetus: Is she still alive?

HAT: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

*monster roars*

Jemima, Mungojerrie, and Admuetus: Yep... Review while we save her... AGAIN!


End file.
